


Pustynia

by vanitachi



Series: Packa na muchy [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Jack Sparrow rzuca palenie. Armando Salazar traci czujność. Bilans zysków i strat po pięciu dniach znajomości.





	Pustynia

**Author's Note:**

> Prawdziwą historię o ojcu Pojmenie można znaleźć chociażby w antologii „Słowa Ojców Pustyni. Myśli na każdy dzień”, oprac. Wiesław Szczygieł, Kraków 2003, s. 43. Wersja podana w fanfiku jest trawestacją (w duchu ojca Makarego, tamże, s. 42), zasadniczo jednak oddającą sens przekazu wyjściowego.

Ojcowie pustyni nie chodzili do miasta. Ten ruch monastyczny zrodził się, gdy w imperium rzymskim ustały wreszcie prześladowania chrześcijan, ale wciąż żywy był kult pierwszych męczenników. W liturgii powracały wspomnienia braci, których krew pił piasek Koloseum, rzucanych na pożarcie lwom czy tratowanych przez bawoły. Wymieniano świętego Piotra, ukrzyżowanego głową w dół, świętego Pawła, ściętego mieczem, ukamienowanego świętego Szczepana, pierwszego męczennika, i świętego Sebastiana, przebitego strzałami, święte Perpetuę i Felicytę, świętą Agatę, Łucję i Anastazję, świętego Filipa, świętego Antypasa, świętego Eugeniusza biskupa, świętego Ewarysta papieża, świętego Ignacego Antiocheńskiego – i dziękowano woli Bożej, że tamte czasy już się skończyły. A jednak w sercach niektórych wiernych opowieści o wielkich świętych zrodziły coś więcej niż pragnienie jak najlepszego służenia Panu w życiu codziennym, w rzeczywistości, która została im dana. Tęsknotę za czymś bardziej radykalnym. Ci wychodzili na pustynię egipską, aby odsunąć się od świata pełnego pokus i zgiełku. By oddać się modlitwie i medytacji. I prostym fizycznym pracom, które w nich nie przeszkadzały. Pletli kosze z trzciny i liści palmowych. Lepili garnki. Budowali pustelnie. Wiedli życie samotne lub we wspólnocie eremickiej. Czasem nawet rozmawiali między sobą. Wspólnie czytali Pismo. Zasięgali rady starszych. Udzielali wskazówek odwiedzających im pielgrzymom. Ale pozostawali na pustyni.

Ojcowie pustyni nie chodzili do miasta, przypomniał sobie Armando. Poza jednym.

Ojciec Pojmen słynął ze swej mądrości i świątobliwości. Ale to właśnie on opuszczał pustelnię, przekraczał mury miasta, szedł przez targ, rozmawiał ze sprzedawcami, z dziećmi, gdy zagadnęła go jakaś niewiasta, nie uciekał, nie srożył się, odpowiadał jak każdemu innemu. I ponoć nawet kiełbasę wtedy jadł. A zgorszonym braciom odpowiadał:  
– Ja wiem, że pierwszym i najniebezpieczniejszym grzechem jest pycha. Więc miałbym się chełpić: „ Już rok nie byłem w mieście, już pięć lat nie byłem w mieście, już czterdzieści lat nie byłem w mieście”?

Ten obraz wracał do Armanda niemal co dzień, niemal co noc. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodziła pokusa, by pogratulować sobie – ostrożności, wytrwałości, konsekwencji. Armando kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wiedział, jak wciąż niedojrzały musi być, skoro kuszą go potem takie myśli. Bo i z mądrości ojców pustyni potrafił zrobić najgłupszy możliwy użytek. Pocałowałbym go, myślał. Tylko raz. Tyle, co nic. Ale już nie mógłbym się pysznić, że nigdy w życiu… To „nigdy w życiu” było śmieszne. I dla większości znanych mu ludzi stanowiłoby raczej powód do wstydu niż do przechwałek. Ale Armando nie był taki jak inni. Wiedział o tym. I rozpaczliwie bał się, że pewnego dnia powie „Jestem od was lepszy”. Choć jego Bóg nie zabraniał nikomu się całować. No, prawie nikomu.  
Nigdy w życiu, myślał Armando. Tylko raz, myślał Armado.  
Myślał tak kiedyś o swoim przyjacielu z dzieciństwa. I dziękował Bogu, że wtedy, kiedy się znali, jeszcze nie miał równie głupich pomysłów. Dziś wspomnienia wróciły. Tylko na moment. Dowiedział się zupełnie przypadkiem, gdzie teraz jest i czym zajmuje się jego przyjaciel. A raczej – kim był i czym zajmował się jego przyjaciel rok temu. Bo zdaje się, że sprzed roku, może dwóch pochodziło to zdjęcie w kalendarzu misyjnym salezjanów. Na czerwiec – szkoła zawodowa w Boliwii, numer projektu 499. Oczywiście z wpłatą pieniędzy postanowił poczekać do czerwca. Nie zamierzał nikogo wyróżniać. Choć jakiś cichy głosik podpowiadał mu, że Boliwia na pewno bardziej potrzebuje pomocy. Nie, odpowiadał Armando samemu sobie, nie bardziej niż Nigeria, Tajlandia i pozostałe dziewięć krajów, po jednym na każdy miesiąc. Poza tym pewnie tylko mu się wydawało.  
Kilka dni później pomyślał o Jacku. Nie był zaskoczony. Co najwyżej zniesmaczony. Podobne brednie potrafiły mu przychodzić do głowy nawet u fryzjera (przynajmniej póki nie zmienił zakładu). Albo na stacji benzynowej. Obsługiwał go taki ładny chłopak. Absurd, tłumaczył sobie Armando. Przecież nie zrobi tego z zaskoczenia. Jeszcze dostanie w twarz. Albo dzieciak – nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, na pewno – nabawi się traumy na całe życie. No i nie wolno wybierać ładnych.  
A Jack był całkiem ładny. Odpada, stwierdził Armando. Widać by było, że robi to dla siebie.  
Gdy wszystkie pertraktacje z Hugonem Moggim, reprezentantem wydawnictwa Black Sun, zakończyły się, a korpulentny mężczyzna z dziwacznym krawatem opuścił mieszkanie na Loyola Drive, Armando Salazar odetchnął z niekłamaną ulgą. Odniósł zwycięstwo. Purrysowe zwycięstwo, biorąc pod uwagę, ile zdrowia na nie stracił, ale jednak. Jego kolejne umowy będą dotyczyły przewodników po Katalonii, biografii piłkarzy i książek kulinarnych, na których znał się jak kura na pieprzu, ale trudno – lepsze to niż kolejna porcja przygód wampiratów, piratołaków, hrabiego Monte Carlo i kardynała Montsalvat. I ich erotycznych wygibasów, które na pewno przypadłyby do gustu nowej korektorce.  
Armando uśmiechnął się krzywo. Tak. Praca nad tamtą seria zdecydowanie obniżała morale. Za to podnosiła ciśnienie. Czasem Armando zaczynał się bać. Nie tylko o swoje serce. Co prawda język autorki przeważnie sprawiał, że ręce opadały razem z całą resztą, więc czytanie tych wypocin w oryginale narażało większość męskich odbiorców na trwałą impotencję, ale… Ale potem on, Armando Salazar, zwany dalej tłumaczem, musiał kombinować jak koń pod górę, żeby tym absurdalnym, anatomicznie i logistycznie niewykonalnym akrobacjom nadać choć pozór sensu. Rozpaczliwe poszukiwanie dziesięciu synonimów do „wsadzać” nie wychodziło Armandowi na dobre. Na samym początku zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej zostawić tych wszystkich narracyjnych debilizmów w stanie surowym, aby czytelnik w pełni odczuł, z jakim poziomem literatury obcuje. Ale etyka zawodowa nie pozwalała tłumaczowi na zostawienie tylu powtórzeń. Poprawiałem kretyńskie dialogi o pogodzie, będę poprawiał i to, stwierdził Salazar. A poza tym faktycznie, w opisach tortur wyobraźnia trochę go poniosła. Tym bardziej odetchnął z ulgą, że nie będzie musiał tykać żadnych nowych wampiratów. Nie szukałem takich atrakcji na żywo, nie szukałem w internecie, myślał z przekąsem Armando, ale atrakcje znalazły mnie.  
Umowę na „101 drinków z Karaibów. Leksykon” podpisał z marszu. Gdy pan Moggi pochylał się nad kartką, Armando zarejestrował, że na stoliku leży już plik innych wydruków. Potrzebował chwili, by przypomnieć sobie, co to i po co. Chociaż „po co” nadal stało pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.  
Wiersze, tak? Armando próbował zdobyć się na pogardliwe prychnięcie, mówiące wszystko o młodych i naiwnych. Ale nie był we stanie zdobyć się na żaden lekceważący gest, nawet samemu, pod nieobecność autora, bez świadków, wśród czterech ścian, które na pewno nie miały tak wrażliwych uszu. Niektórzy lubią poezję. Armando ją uwielbiał. To były całkiem przyzwoite wiersze. Może nie wybitne, nie przy tym metrum, ale jako tekst piosenki powinny sprawdzić się nieźle. A ten cały, jak mu tam, Sparrow, też nie wyglądał na rozkapryszonego dzieciaka, który postanowił uwiecznić dla potomnych, jakie haluny ma po których prochach. Było w nim też coś dziwnie znajomego i zaskakująco ujmującego. Ta nonszalancja, którą usiłował pokryć niepokój? Może oczy – tak ciemne, że niemal czarne, bardziej ślepia jakiegoś małego, sprytnego zwierzątka niż ludzkie oczy, jednocześnie wesołe i przerażająco smutne? Dłonie – smukłe, ale widać, że spracowane, dużo starsze niż twarz, niż sylwetka? Dziwny sposób stawiania stóp, małe, szybkie kroczki, jakby stąpał po węglach? Albo jednak linia warg? Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.  
Armando Salazar właśnie przygotowywał się do wygłoszenia pod swoim własnym adresem długiej i konstruktywnej reprymendy w temacie wspomnianego już całowania kogoś kiedykolwiek, tylko raz czy nigdy w życiu, gdy dzwonek do drzwi zadźwięczał ponownie. Gdybym nie przeglądał tych wierszy, zdążyłbym się przebrać, westchnął Armado. Choć bardziej prawdopodobne było, że siedziałby już w wannie.

Jack przyniósł wino i gitarę.  
– Wspominałem, że nie piję – zaprotestował Salazar, bo oczywiście nie zabronił mężczyźnie wejść. Nawet nie był pewien, czy próbował zatrzymać go w progu.  
– Ale to dla mnie – wyjaśnił Jack. – Chciałem ci zagrać kilka kawałków. Łatwiej ci będzie pracować, jak już poznasz melodię, nie?  
– Tak – zgodził się Salazar. – Nie. Znaczy… czekaj…  
– Mam na imię Jack – przypomniał Jack na wszelki wypadek, zupełnie inaczej interpretując nagłe milczenie po stronie rozmówcy. – Jack Sparrow. Przeszliśmy na „ty” jakieś trzy godziny temu.  
– Pamiętam. – Armando westchnął w duchu. – Ale nie wyjaśniliśmy sobie kilku kwestii… Jack. W sprawie tych teksów. Na przykład jeśli chodzi o terminy…  
– Domyślam się, że jesteś zajęty. – Jack posłał mu rozbrajający uśmiech. – Wyglądasz na takiego pracusia, wiecznie zawalonego terminami. Naprawdę nie ma pośpiechu…  
– Albo wynagrodzenie.  
Mina Jacka momentalnie zrzedła. Przynajmniej tak się Armandowi wydawało. Bo kiedy znów podniósł wzrok na swojego rozmówcę, zobaczył szeroki uśmiech z kompletem zębów w różnych odcieniach kości słoniowej.  
– To ja zapłacę w naturze.  
Armando podziękował Opatrzności, że nie zdążył podnieść do ust kubka z resztkami kawy. Wolał nie wiedzieć, gdzie wylądowałaby ta kawa. I ten kubek.  
– Znaczy, odrobię w polu. – Jackowi humorek nadal dopisywał. – Będę ci kosił trawnik. Albo mył samochód. I pomogę z meblami, jak już się jakichś dorobisz.  
– Co nieprędko nastąpi, jeśli zacznę przyjmować niepłatne zlecenia, panie Jack – wycedził Armando. Niepotrzebnie się unosił. Jego nieproszony gość o niczym nie wiedział. Nie mógł wiedzieć. Jego tani żart najlepszym dowodem. Mimo to Armando nadal czuł się jak Kenijczyk, przy którym opowiadają dowcipy o czarnych. Klasyczny błąd atrybucji, powtarzał sobie mężczyzna. Lekka paranoja. Za mało kontaktów z ludźmi i ich niewyszukanym poczuciem humoru.  
– Zaproponowałbym, żebyśmy podzielili się po połowie – oświadczył Jack. – No dobrze, jedna trzecia dla ciebie – sprostował, zaskoczony własną szczodrością. – Znaczy, jakieś dwadzieścia procent. W porywach do dziesięciu.  
Armado dopił kawę jednym łykiem.  
– Ale tak naprawdę to diabli wiedzą, kiedy uda mi się nagrać płytę. I czy dwujęzyczne wydanie w ogóle dojdzie do skutku. I czy nie dopłacę do tego całego interesu. Brakuje mi jeszcze części zespołu. Muszę skombinować instrumenty, jakiś garaż do ćwiczeń, studio nagrań i producenta. Potem będzie z górki.  
– Oczywiście. – Armandowi szybko przestała się podobać ta wizja.  
– Nie grasz może na tamburynie? – zagadał Jack.  
– Nie sądzę.  
– A mógłbyś mi pomóc z kastanietami?  
– Nie sądzę.  
– To łatwe, zobaczysz.  
– Nie sądzę.  
– Wszystkiego cię nauczę, nawet dziecko potrafi…  
– Powiedziałem: nie.  
Jack zamarł z połowie ruchu (zdaje się, że właśnie zataczał w powietrzu ogromny łuk lewą dłonią, a prawą naśladował kaczy pyszczek – o cokolwiek mu chodziło, Armando już dawno przestał nawet próbować zrozumieć, jaki w tym sens).  
– Jak nie, to nie. – Wzruszył ramionami i zgarnął swoje wydruki ze stolika.  
– W kwestii tamburyna i kastanietów – sprostował Armando. Wiedział, że jeszcze pożałuje momentu, w którym stracił okazję, by odesłać podejrzane indywiduum do wszystkich diabłów. – Bo co do tekstów…  
– Trawnik? Samochód?  
– Trawnik i samochód – zażądał Armando z mściwą satysfakcją. Oczywiście szybko uświadomił sobie, że wyjeżdża autem tylko na większe zakupy, które robił raz w miesiącu. A nie będzie zanieczyszczać gleby detergentami i powiększać dziury w warstwie ozonowej tylko po to, aby dać jakiemuś nawiedzonemu hipisowi nauczkę. Znajdzie dla niego inne zajęcie. Prędzej czy później. – Zdaje się, że chciałeś mi coś zagrać, tak?  
– A ty chciałeś mnie poczęstować winem. – Jack już rozsiadł się na jednej z puf.  
– Sam się chciałeś poczęstować winem – przypomniał Armando.  
– Otóż to – odpowiedział Jack, trochę niewyraźnie, ale tylko dlatego, że już ciągnął zębami za korek.  
– Jak zapewne zgadłeś, nie mam korkociągu. Ale kieliszków tym bardziej nie.  
– Spoko, będę pić z gwinta.  
– Zawsze się tak zachowujesz? – spytał Armando już zupełnie zrezygnowany. Sam chciał. No to ma za swoje.  
– Tylko jak mnie suszy. Albo zatyka. A przy tobie suszy mnie i zatyka.  
Armando spojrzał na uprzykrzonego gościa z góry. Na pewno się nie zarumienił.  
– Bo jak na przyszłego artystę estradowego, to jestem odrobineczkę nieśmiały. – Jack mrugnął. Armando westchnął (i pewnie się zarumienił, ale tylko trochę). Uznał, że bardzo interesuje go poprawienie jakiejś książki na wierzchu kartonu w przeciwległym rogu salonu. Jack chwilę nastrajał gitarę.  
Ma nawet ładny głos, stwierdził Armando mimochodem. Trochę zbyt chrypiący, za stary, ale całkiem…  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do stolika. Miał pomysł. Albo na wykurzenie intruza, albo…  
– Ty palisz?  
– Chyba nie powinieneś mi przerywać w połowie piosenki o miłości. – Jack uśmiechnął się, tym razem nie odsłaniając zębów.  
– A więc od teraz nie palisz. – I Armando wyciągnął rękę.  
– Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić – wymruczał Jack. Uparcie ignorował dłoń podsuniętą niemal pod jego nos.  
– Jeśli chcesz mieć moje przekłady, nie palisz. Rozumiemy się?  
– Jesteś tego pewien? – Tym razem Jack wskazał oczyma dłoń Armanda. – Rozumiem, że tłumaczenie nie daje takiego pola do popisu, ale nie musisz się bawić w złego glinę. Jestem tak jakby dorosły i sam decyduję, na co chcę umrzeć.  
– Dla twojej informacji, to nienawidzę zapachu tytoniu. Ruchy.  
Jack westchnął raz jeszcze, głośno i z głębi serca, wzniósł oczy ku niebu, sięgnął do kieszeni i po chwili wysypał na dłoń Armanda całą garść niedopałków.  
– Pytałem, czy jesteś pewien – dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Armando rzucił mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Pewnie w tym momencie chętniej wyrzuciłby tego obdartusa za drzwi. Ale obaj przyjęli wyzwanie i nie potrzebowali sekundantów.  
Przy wyjściu Jack zamarudził chwilę na progu.  
– Ale jak mam i rzucać fajki, i kosić trawnik, to mógłbyś mi pomóc z tamburynem, wiesz?  
Mina Armanda mówiła: „Nawet nie próbuj”. Uśmiech Jacka – że dla samej tej miny warto było spróbować.  
Tego wieczoru nowy właściciel domku na Loyola Drive postanowił wziąć naprawdę długą kąpiel. Po czym usnął w wannie i mało nie dostał zapalenia oskrzeli – na początku maja, w klimacie subtropikalnym, w połowie drogi żywota swojego. O drugiej w nocy poczłapał do kuchni po ciepłą herbatę i coś przeciwgorączkowego, a potem wyciągnął z szafy dodatkowy koc. Do snu kołysały go cichutkie dźwięki gitary, która grała w jego głowie przez wiele, wiele dni. Postanowił, że zacznie od tej piosenki o miłości. Co za różnica, skoro i tak źle się kończy.

***

Popołudniową sesję nad Lorcą, koktajlami z palemką i samobójstwem kochanków – w tejże kolejności – przerwało nawoływanie pod oknem:  
– A ma pan szanowny jakąś kosiarkę?  
Zniesmaczony Armando wstał od biurka.  
– Firma „Twój Piękny Ogródek” się kłania! – Jack pomachał w stronę okna i faktycznie uniósł daszek bejsbolówki.  
– Firma „Twój Piękny Ogródek” powinna zauważyć, że kosiłem swój trawnik dwa dni temu – odpowiedział Armando. – Poza tym nie zamierzam się bawić w tamburyno, więc i ty możesz sobie darować pomoc z ogródkiem. Tylko o fajkach pamiętaj.  
Ale nim zamknął okno, usłyszał:  
– A poza tym chciałem sprawdzić, czy żyjesz.  
– Czy żyję? – Armando oparł łokcie na parapecie. Zapowiadało się na dłuższą rozmowę. – Bez obaw, twoje teksty nie są aż tak przygnębiające. – I nim zdążył ugryźć się w język, dorzucił. – Ani wykonanie aż takie tragiczne.  
– Z tamburynem będzie lepiej. – Jack udawał nadąsanego. Ale nadal sterczał pod jego oknem.  
– To może poszukasz specjalisty od tamburyna i skosisz trawnik u niego? – zasugerował Armando, który nagle stwierdził, że dla tego typu natrętów nie warto być delikatnym.  
– Nie biegałeś dzisiaj – odpowiedział Jack. – Martwiłem się, że coś ci dolega.  
– Zaspałem – mruknął Armando. Nie zamierzał tłumaczyć obcemu człowiekowi, że w stanie podgorączkowym wolał sobie darować jogging. Wyjaśnianie kwestii spania w wannie też byłoby niezręczne.  
– Ty? – Jack zdziwił się w sposób, który Armando uznał za co najmniej obraźliwy. – Przecież wcale nie siedziałem tak długo…Zwinąłem się jeszcze przed dobranocką…  
– Rozumiem, że nie mogłeś przegapić myszki Miki… – Jeśli prawdą było, że Jack pił, kiedy czuł się zakłopotany, Armando w takich sytuacjach robił się prewencyjnie zgryźliwy.  
– Myszka Miki to tylko w niedzielę – sprostował Jack.  
– Nie zamierzam ci się zwierzać z mojego rytmu dobowego. – Armando poczuł, że trzeba wziąć kolejne leki.  
– Ale niedosypianie też jest niezdrowe. Prawie tak niezdrowe jak palenie. Poza tym pracoholizm to również choroba, jest na liście WHO.  
– To naprawdę nie twój interes, co robię w nocy.  
– Oczywiście – zgodził się Jack. – Ale gdybyś robił coś z kategorii z tych rzeczy, w które nie powinienem się wtrącać, na przykład gdybyś zapraszał gości, czy przynajmniej jednego gościa, to jednak miałbyś wino. Albo przynajmniej kondomy w apteczce.  
Armando postanowił zareagować spokojnie. Na liście spokojnych reakcji nie figurował rzut laptopem z pierwszego piętra. Już to kiedyś sobie wytłumaczył przy okazji spotkania z piratołakami. Człowiek uczy się cierpliwości. Uczy się jej całe życie.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że grzebałeś mi po apteczce? – spytał Armando niemal łagodnie.  
– No co ty. Strzelałem. No i chciałem zobaczyć, czy się zdenerwujesz. Poza tym zawsze mogę ci przynieść… – Okno trzasnęło, aż szyby zadygotały. Jack zaczekał grzecznie, aż kroki na chodach ucichną i Armando zdąży podejść do ogrodzenia. Potem kontynuował grzecznie. – …jeśli wstydzisz się takie rzeczy kupować sam. – I, rozkładając ręce, dodał z radością. – Od czego są przyjaciele?  
– Znamy się jeden dzień. – Armando wierzył, że druciana siatka właśnie uratowała Jackowi życie, a jemu samemu oszczędziła kilku dobrych lat paki za morderstwo w afekcie. Co tylko świadczyło o tym, że zaczynał myśleć kategoriami powieści dla nastolatek. Nie pierwszy raz spotykał ludzi wścibskich albo przesadnie wylewnych, choć chyba nigdy tak w swoim wścibstwie i wylewności upartych. Tu jednak trafiła kosa na kamień, bo czego jak czego, ale uporu nie dało się Armandowi odmówić. – To nie upoważnia cię do wtykania nosa w moje prywatne sprawy, zrozumiano?  
– O, czyli jednak masz jakieś prywatne sprawy? – zdziwił się Jack. – A opowiesz?  
– …ani do nazywania się moim przyjacielem. Wiem, że Anglosasi nadużywają tego określenia, ale w moich stronach na przyjaźń trzeba sobie za służyć czymś więcej niż faktem, że zaczynam kojarzyć twoją ładną mordkę. – Dopiero po chwili Armando zdał sobie sprawę, że w gniewie powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo. Znowu. Aczkolwiek nigdy wcześniej nie był to komplement. Mężczyzna miał cichą nadzieję, że intruz albo nie zrozumie, albo uzna to za zjadliwą ironię. Na wszelki wypadek skrzywił się sardonicznie.  
– Zgodziłeś się przetłumaczyć moje teksty. – Jack podszedł tak blisko, jak tylko pozwalało ogrodzenie. Wyglądał, jakby patrzył na Armanda zza więziennych krat. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy, Armando. Już teraz jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny. I będę twoim przyjacielem do końca życia. A poza tym od szesnastu godzin nie palę! – I ostentacyjnie wywrócił kieszenie swojej bluzy na drugą stronę. Zamiast petów posypały się z nich kapsle po piwie. Armando westchnął co najmniej ostentacyjnie.  
– Ale to nie tak… – speszył się Jack. – Zbieram je dla małej…  
– Wierzę – mruknął Salazar. – Paulaner i Heineken to całkiem drogie piwa.  
– Jak nie pijesz, to skąd wiesz? – naburmuszył się Jack.  
– Z gazetek Walmartu.  
Jack był wyraźnie niepocieszony.  
– Ja nie zamierzam wtrącać się w życie człowieka, którego znam pół dnia – wyjaśnił Armando. – Nie mój biznes, ile inwestujesz w swoje zachcianki.  
– Zabranianie fajków to nie jest wtrącanie się? – spytał Jack z miną wyrażającą pierwsze syndromy głodu nikotynowego.  
– Posłuchaj uważnie. –Armando zniżył głos i nachylił się w kierunku siatki.– Nie zapłacisz mi, ale chcę traktować twoje zlecenie poważnie.  
– I dlatego podałeś taką zaporową stawkę?  
– Chcę traktować twoje teksty poważnie. – Armando zignorował ostatnią wypowiedź Jacka. – Chcę traktować to, co robisz, poważnie. Inaczej ręki do tego nie przyłożę. Ale jak mam wierzyć, że ty sam traktujesz muzykę poważnie, skoro chcesz śpiewać, a jednocześnie kopcisz jak smok? Przykro mi, ale to widać. I czuć. Ubranie przesiąknięte dymem. Skóra. Palce. I tak dalej.  
– No wybacz. – Jack uśmiechnął się krzywo, znów pilnując, by nie pokazać zębów. – Nie jestem takim wymuskanym chłopcem w twoim guście, co?  
A jednak gówniarz zgadł, pomyślał Armando. Nie, chwileczkę, uspokajał się w myślach, wręcz przeciwnie. Strzelał. I strzelił. Kulą w płot. A że Armando oberwał rykoszetem – cóż, może ten łapserdak nawet tego nie zauważy?  
– Co tak konkretnie masz na myśli, mówiąc „w moim guście”? – Głos Armada brzmiał jak groźba i wyzwanie.  
– Sorki. – Jack rozłożył ręce, jakby poddawał się, zupełnie bezradny. – Ja wiem, że ty i ja to zupełnie inna liga. Nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Ja nie biegam przed wschodem słońca, bo dopiero co wracam z roboty. Piję, bo lubię, palę, bo lubię, i kupuję podrabianą Coca-Colę, bo pasuje do większości drinków. Nie medytuję, nie oglądam seriali historycznych, nie prenumeruję „National Geographic” ani magazynów literackich, w niedzielę chadzam tylko do baru, jeżdżę za szybko, prowadzę się średnio i dobrze mi z tym. Tak żyję, tak tworzę, tak umrę prędzej czy później. I nie zależy mi, czy prędzej, czy później.  
Armando zamyślił się chwilę.  
– Jakby co, to bez obaw – dorzucił Jack. – Nie grzebię ci w skrzynce na listy. Znowu strzelałem. Tym razem pudło?  
– Pudło – warknął Armando, wyraźnie speszony. – Myślisz, że mam czas na jakiekolwiek seriale? Nawet historyczne?!  
– Martwię się, że tyle pracujesz – odpowiedział Jack głosikiem słodkim jak ulepek.  
– A ja się martwię, że paleniem rujnujesz sobie zdrowie i głos.  
– Już nie palę. Wczoraj rzuciłem.  
– Ja też. – Armando wbił wzrok w ziemię. – Pracę.  
– Łooo!  
– To znaczy… – Armando zaczerwienił się, jakby przyłapano go na kłamstwie. Fakt, że powiedział tak głównie dla efektu. Ale przecież nie musiał niczego sprostowywać. Nie miał obowiązku tłumaczyć się przed mężczyzną stojącym pod druciana siatką. A jednak… – Tak konkretnie to zrezygnowałem z części zleceń. W miarę dochodowych, ale zupełnie nieodpowiadających moim gustom literackim.  
Takie proporcje między szczegółem i ogółem były chyba zadowalające. Na tym Armando zamierzał poprzestać.  
– A czy… – Jack zajął się przesypywaniem żwiru na alejce podeszwą tenisówki. – Czy moje teksty odpowiadają twoim gustom literackim?  
– Yhm.  
– N-na pewno?  
Armando zauważył jeszcze, że palce Jacka zaciskają się mocniej na siatce. Knykcie aż pobielały.  
– Oczywiście – zapewnił z aż przesadną werwą, zaraz więc wycofał się niezgrabnie. –Tak w ogóle, to tłumaczę książki kucharskie i biografie piłkarzy, więc twoje teksty… no… przynajmniej zbliżają się do poezji.  
– Będę nad nimi pracować – zapewnił Jack, nagle cały w skowronkach, a potem przypomniał sobie, że o tej porze powinien być gdzieś indziej, i zniknął w mgnieniu oka.  
Może chce odebrać córkę ze szkoły, pomyślał Armando, zastanawiając się, w jakim wieku może być owa „mała” kolekcjonująca kapsle od piwa. Wiedział, a raczej przeczuwał, że Jack próbował ukryć zmieszanie wywołane tym niezbyt fortunnym komplementem. Nie pierwszy raz tak nieproporcjonalnie mocno przeżywał kwestie związane ze swoimi tekstami. Widać angażował się w nie bardziej, niż był gotów przyznać. Nawet przed swoim tłumaczem. Pewnie to i lepiej, pomyślał Armando. Wniosek, że Jack ma jednak coś na kształt rodziny, też dziwnie uspokoił Armanda. Może i hipis, może i małomiasteczkowy artysta, może niefrasobliwie podchodzący do pewnych tematów, wścibski i z kretyńskim poczuciem humoru, ale w gruncie rzeczy całkiem zwyczajny, normalny facet.  
Zwyczajny, powtórzył Armando. Normalny.  
Bo gdyby Jack był cudownym rozmówcą, empatycznym erudytą z ironicznym poczuciem humoru, eleganckim i zadbanym (choć nie zmanierowanym), podzielającym jego – Armanda – poglądy na sztukę i politykę, gdyby też biegał i też pił sok pomidorowy, i nie, daj Boże, czytał Lorcę w oryginale, wtedy on, Armando Salazar, nie mógłby opuścić gardy nawet na sekundę. Ale taki Jack Sparrow – ze swoimi prymitywnymi żartami i twarzą, z której da się czytać jak z otwartej księgi – był nieszkodliwy. Na swój sposób mógł się wydawać nawet sympatyczny.

***

Gdy następnego dnia zamiast nawoływania pod oknem Armando usłyszał dzwonek domofonu, nie czuł irytacji. Chociaż domyślał się, kogo usłyszy, gdy tylko podniesie słuchawkę.  
– Cześć wszystkim, nazywam się Jack Sparrow i nie palę od trzydziestu dziewięciu godzin!  
– No brawo. – Armando nawet starał się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to zgryźliwie. – Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?  
– Myślisz, że zawsze biegam po Alabamie z gitarą? – Jack wskazał na przewieszony przez ramię pokrowiec.  
– Na tyle, na ile mogę wyrokować po tak krótkim okresie znajomości, to wcale nie byłbym zaskoczony – odpowiedział cierpko Salazar. A potem, widząc to spojrzenie pełne najszczerzej udawanego bólu, czarne ślepka kopniętego szczeniaka, dorzucił pochopnie: – Chciałeś mi zagrać nową piosenkę?  
– Nie! – Jack rozpromienił się od razu. – Tę starą.  
– Zamierzasz mnie tym katować, póki nie skończę tłumaczyć? – spytał Armando z krzywym uśmiechem, bo tylko na taki było go stać.  
– Tak jest!– Jack przybrał arcypoważny wyraz twarzy, wyprężył się jak struna i zasalutował. A potem mrugnął, schylił się i teatralnym szeptem dorzucił: – Więc dla własnego dobra streszczajcie się, mości Salazar!  
– A co cię tak śmieszy w moim nazwisku? – spytał Armando, widząc, jak Jack łapie się za brzuch i aż kuca przed furtką, jeszcze nieotwartą.  
– Nic. Absolutnie nic. Nic a nic. Pasuje ci! Jak ulał! Będzie pięknie wyglądać na nagrobku!  
– Przyszedłeś tu grać czy mnie obrażać? – Armando uznał, że lepiej nie wystawiać własnej cierpliwości na zbyt ciężką próbę. Miał jeszcze trochę pracy nad leksykonem. Lepiej oszczędzać energię.  
– Grać! I śpiewać! Oczywiście jeśli mnie pan wpuści, panie Salazar. Chyba że woli pan serenadę pod oknem. Mogę przyjść, gdy księżyc wzejdzie, przeskoczyć ogrodzenie, stanąć pod twym oknem…  
– …i dać koncert na całą ulicę? Proszę bardzo, będę miał z okna piękny widok na panów policjantów, którzy tłumaczą ci, co to jest cisza nocna. – Armando poczuł nawet odrobinę dumy z faktu, że tym razem nie dał się Jackowi speszyć. Bo ta idiotyczna scenka miała, oczywiście, swój potencjał romantyczny. Powiedzmy, że romantyczny. Tak na poziomie „Zakochanego kundla”, którego Armando oglądał razem z jedną z młodszych klas świętego Elma, chyba z okazji święta szkoły. Być może Jack niczego takiego, znaczy romantycznego, nie insynuował. A może insynuował, co tym bardziej dowodziło, że Armando nie ma powodów do obaw.  
Kiedy otwierał furtkę, spytał jeszcze raz, mimochodem:  
– Więc niby czemu moje nazwisko jest śmieszne? To coś znaczy? W jakimś slangu?  
– W suahili „Twoja stara nie ma kolan”. – Jack raźnym krokiem ruszył ku drzwiom. – Po koreańsku „Nie ma mnie w domu”, a po angielsku… – Otworzył sobie drzwi. – To raczej nic. – I wykonał zapraszający gest w kierunku gospodarza. – Ale brzmi bardzo, bardzo serio, strach się bać. W sam raz dla ciebie. Taki poważny człowiek jak ty nie chciałby mieć na nazwisko „Sparrow”, prawda? Więc lepiej zostań przy panieńskim.  
Armando nie zareagował nawet krótkim „co?”. Poszedł nastawić wody na herbatę. Oczywiście zieloną i bez cukru. Jack poczuł się zignorowany.  
– Hej, a to się w ogóle jakoś zdrabnia? – krzyknął w stronę kuchni, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, pokicał za Armandem. – Słuchaj, mogę ci mówić Sally? ...oj, wybacz, poparzyłeś się? Pocałować, żeby nie bolało? Wsadź lepiej rękę pod zimną wodę. I nie irytuj się tak o byle co, to naprawdę niezdrowo, jak zresztą sam widzisz, Sally.  
Szkoda dla niego mojej zielonej herbaty, pomyślał Armando, starając się przybrać minę posągu niewzruszonego wobec zmiennych kolei losu, na przykład wrzątku wylanego obok filiżanki, na własną dłoń.  
– A może ja skoczę do apteki po jakąś maść czy coś? – zatroszczył się Jack. Poparzenie nie było szczególnie rozległe, ale czerwona plama na skórze wyglądała co najmniej niepokojąco.  
– Nie trzeba – wymruczał Armando. – Mam żel w szafce za lodówką. Druga półka po lewej. I bandaż…  
– O! I przy okazji potwierdziłem swoją hipotezę! – Jack już niósł wszystkie wskazane medykamenty.  
– Poradzę sobie – burknął Armando. – Zajmij się lepiej naszą herbatą. – I zaczął opatrywać to idiotyczne oparzenie. Dopiero gdy zabezpieczył bandaż, spytał: – Jaką znowu teorię?  
– Co masz w apteczce. – Jack wyszczerzył się. – A czego nie masz!

***

– Cześć wszystkim, nazywam się Jack Sparrow i nie palę od sześćdziesięciu trzech godzin!  
– I dobrze – odpowiedział Salazar do słuchawki. – A ja skończyłem tłumaczyć twoją piosenkę.  
– Czyli metoda nękaniowa działa! – Jack ucieszył się. Niezupełnie o to chodziło Armandowi. – Z takim tempem kierowcą rajdowym to wy nie zostaniecie, mości Salazar…  
– Przypominam ci, że mam też własną pracę…  
– …ale jestem pewien, że tekst wyszedł miodzio.  
Armando skrzywił się do słuchawki.  
– Podaj mi swojego maila, to ci wy…  
– Ale to przecież trzeba obgadać! – powiedział Jack. – Autoryzacja, konsultacje merytoryczne, te sprawy… – I na wszelki wypadek zaczął intensywnie mrugać w kierunku kamerki domofonu.  
– Znając ciebie, to chyba oblać?  
– Czytasz w moich myślach, przyjacielu. Ale tak się składa, że mam przy sobie torbę z zakupami, a w niej – et voila! – tanie wino i sok pomidorowy!  
Salazar zrobił króciutki przegląd spraw do pilnego załatwienia. O tej porze nie było ich już prawie wcale. Wiedział, że za godzinę, dwie Jack i tak się ulotni. Może trzeba dyskretnie podpytać o tę córeczkę? Nie, nie, nie. Jeśli Jack zechce, sam mu powie. Ale jak na taką gadułę, to był jednak zdecydowanie zbyt skryty. Armando westchnął.  
– W takim razie chętnie napijemy się soku pomidorowego – oświadczył i dopiero po tym wcisnął odblokowywanie zamka.  
Nie był pewien, jak Jack zareaguje na przekład. Armando spędził pół wczorajszej nocy na szlifowaniu tych kilku prostych zwrotek. Piosenka musi brzmieć naturalnie. Spontanicznie. To nie jest melorecytacja. Z innych bezsennych nocy nad Lorcą wiedział doskonale, że efekt prostoty i naturalności jest w praktyce translatorskiej cholernie trudny do uzyskania. Nic dziwnego, że Jack chce rzucić okiem na tekst. Może mieć kilka zastrzeżeń. Smutne zakończenie romansu zostało zasygnalizowane tylko symbolicznie, czerwonymi płatkami opadającymi z kamelii. Czy to na pewno będzie czytelne? A metrum? W jednym miejscu Armando zmienił średniówkę. Czy podczas śpiewania da się tak przenieść akcent? Nie zabrzmi to zbyt naiwnie? W refrenie był cytat z White’a. (Nie, to niemożliwe, to nie mógł być White, to zdania tylko przypadkiem brzmi jak White, powtarzał sobie Armando od pierwszej dwadzieścia do trzeciej piętnaście). Może należało sprawdzić, jak ten fragment został oddany w oficjalnym hiszpańskim przekładzie? (Ustalanie, czy ten White był już tłumaczony, zajęło ledwie kwadrans, potem jednak Armando musiał od nowa tłumaczyć sobie, że kogo jak kogo, ale White’a Jack Sparrow na pewno nie czytuje, a tym bardziej nie cytuje). Jeden rym wewnętrzny wyszedł niedokładny, Armando oparł się na samogłoskach, czy Jack nie będzie miał pretensji, że…  
– Dz-dziękuję – wyjąkał Jack po zlustrowaniu rękopisu. Ręce mu drżały. – Bardzo… bardzo dziękuję. – I rzucił się w kierunku drzwi, jakby go gonili.  
Nagle Armando został sam w pustym salonie, z nieodpakowanym sokiem pomidorowym i butelką taniego wina na stoliku przy pufach. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że o jakości przekładu na hiszpański trudno byłoby rozmawiać z osobą nieznającą języka. Więc najpewniej nie będzie wybrzydzania… Ale w takim razie Jack nie wie, jak padają akcenty, które „j” wymawia się jak „h”, może Armando powinien mu to odczytać, wyjaśnić, nagrać…? Skoro zostawił wino, to pewnie wróci, stwierdził. I sam był zaskoczony, jak wielką ulgę sprawiła mu ta myśl.

***

– Cześć wszystkim, nazywam się Jack Sparrow i nie palę od osiemdziesięciu dwóch godzin!  
– Naprawdę mnie to cieszy, Jack, ale nie mam jeszcze twojego drugiego tekstu. – Armando zaczął swoje rutynowe egzorcyzmy przed domofonem.  
– I całe szczęście, przecież nie znasz melodii.  
– Grałeś mi kilka kawałków – przypomniał ostrożnie Armando.  
– Ale trochę zmieniłem… – Jack tymczasem zainicjował swój rytuał mrugania do domofonu.  
– Doprawdy?  
– Znaczy, nie chcesz posłuchać, bo jesteś bardzo zajętym Salazarem? Gniewasz się na mnie, Sally?  
– Możesz skończyć z tym „Sally”?  
– Dobrze, Sally.  
– Słyszę, że nadal jesteś zachwycony własnym dowcipem.  
– Poniekąd. A poza tym martwię się o twoją rękę. – I nim Armando zdążył zripostować, że on bardziej się martwi o własne zdrowie psychiczne, Jack dorzucił: – I zapomniałem wczoraj o winie. I w ogóle wybacz, że tak szybko dałem dyla, ale trochę nieprzyzwyczajony jestem… – Tu na potwierdzenie własnych słów głośno pociągnął nosem. A gdy Armando już miał spytać, czy Jack dostaje kataru siennego od hiszpańskich przekładów, Jack zakończył z wdziękiem hipopotamicy-primabaleriny: – No i kupiłem ci lepszy sok pomidorowy. Bo tamten był z cukrem…  
Domofon piknął przeciągle.

***

Armando odczekał kilka sekund, kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów. Byłoby mu głupio, gdyby podniósł słuchawkę od razu. Jeszcze Jack pomyśli sobie, że waruje przy tym domofonie. Jakby nie miał co robić. Bynajmniej, ale teraz konkretnie robił sobie przerwę na kawę.  
– Cześć wszystkim, nazywam się Jack Sparrow i nie palę od pięciu dni!  
– Już zrezygnowałeś z liczenia godzin? – Armando udał zdziwienie.  
– Bo się pogubiłem. Dzisiaj przyszedłem trochę później…  
– Coś się stało?  
– Miałem… no, u małej, rozmowę z wychowawczynią i kuratorem i…  
Armando czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia, kalkulując, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że jego nowy znajomy hoduje w obejściu młodocianych recydywistów. Czy młodociani recydywiści zajmują się tak niewinnym hobby jak zbieranie kapsli, to inna sprawa. Armando chciał zapytać, co się stało, chciał zapytać, czy może jakoś pomóc, chciał zapytać, po co im kurator, chciał zapytać… Nie zapytał. A Jack jak gdyby nic zmienił temat.  
– I piosenkę napisałem!  
Niekłamana radość w głosie mężczyzny sprawiła, że Armando najpierw odetchnął głęboko, następnie poczuł dojmującą chęć ochrzanienia Jacka za niefrasobliwość, a siebie – za przeżywanie cudzych problemów. Jak nie, to nie, niech nie mówi, to nie jego, Armanda, sprawa, on tu tylko piosenki tłumaczy.  
– Znaczy, chciałem ci ją zagrać… – wyjaśnił Jack. – O ile mnie wpuścisz – wymamrotał pod nosem.  
– Chyba i tak zapomniałem domknąć furtkę – skłamał Armando.

***

Ten wieczór nie różnił się od tych kilku poprzednich – ani wielu następnych niemal niczym. Może tylko trochę rzadziej Armando posyłał Jackowi to pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, kumulujące całą niechęć, jaką gospodarz żywił względem taniego wina i picia z butelki. Temat dziewczynki nie wrócił. O kuratorze też ani mru, mru. W porządku, pomyślał Armando, masz prawo do swoich mniejszych i większych sekrecików, choć to trochę nieuprzejme, skoro mnie wypytujesz o zawartość domowej apteczki. Jack wylewnie dziękował za poprzedni tekst, którego, jak sam przyznał, nie rozumiał ni w ząb, prosił też, żeby w ramach demonstrowania prawidłowej wymowy Armando zaśpiewał wersję hiszpańską – a Armado odmówił stanowczo raz, drugi i dziesiąty. Nagrał jednak Jackowi tekst czytany, co w pełni załatwiało sprawę, choć chyba nie do końca satysfakcjonowało Jacka. Armando zdążył zauważyć, że robienie zamieszania, dziwne odzywki, absurdalne roszczenia oraz żarty na poziomie wód gruntowych to typowe sposoby Jacka, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jak dziecko z ADHD, pomyślał Armando. Jak szczeniak pierwszy raz wpuszczony do obcego mieszkania.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, ile nerwów mnie to kosztuje, jego obecność jest zaskakująco… Długo szukał w myślach odpowiedniego słowa. Uspokajająca może nie, bo za dużo hałasu i ruchu mogącego spowodować utratę tych nielicznych szklanych naczyń w kuchni. Ale na swój sposób relaksująca. Po wysiłku fizycznym (bieganie) i pracy intelektualnej (przekłady) te dwie godziny z Jackiem były na swój sposób ożywcze. Wymagały pewnej odporności na zaczepki, owszem. Ale ostatecznie Jack – mistrz w zadawaniu krępujących pytań – najczęściej brzdąkał na gitarze, trochę gwizdał, czasem coś zaśpiewał, i wcale dużo nie gadał. Armado trochę słuchał, trochę odpływał myślami, czasem starał się układać w myślach szkielet przekładu, zastanawiał się, które słowa będą kluczowe i czy da się je zestawić w pary rymami. Czasem tylko pił sok pomidorowy. Miał spytać Jacka, gdzie w tej przeklętej Alabamie znalazł sok, którego producent nie uparł się dosładzać, ale miał wrażenie, że jeśli pozbawi Jacka tej jedynej przewagi, jedynego sposobu, w jaki biedny hipis może się zrewanżować swojemu tłumaczowi, będzie to jednoznaczne z trzaśnięciem drzwiami i zamknięciem furtki na amen.  
Pozbycie się Jacka wcale nie byłoby takie trudne. Z nikotynową abstynencją chłopak radził sobie całkiem nieźle (a nawet zaskakująco dobrze, jak przyznał Armando z nutką niechętnego podziwu), jednak to nie czyniło Jacka kuloodpornym. Wystarczyłoby uderzyć tam, gdzie na pewno zaboli. Skrytykować teksty, powiedzieć, że on, Armando, nie ścierpi dłużej tej kociej muzyki, przypomnieć, że skompletowanie zespołu – czy choćby tylko akompaniamentu – jest w zasadzie niewykonalne i wszystkie ich wysiłki nie mają najmniejszego sensu. Ale Armando nie umiał kłamać. I chciał wierzyć, że Jackowi się uda. Te niespodziewane pokłady życzliwości nie wzięły się z powietrza. Teksty były niezłe. Muzyka, o ile umiał takie rzeczy oceniać, nawet jeszcze lepsza. No i nie palił, odkąd Armando go poprosił. Od wczoraj, od szesnastu godzin, od trzydziestu dziewięciu godzin, od sześćdziesięciu trzech godzin, od osiemdziesięciu dwóch godzin, od pięciu dni…  
Było coś jeszcze. W samym fakcie, że rozmawia z żywym człowiekiem, nie Lorcą, nie z przyjacielem, który siedzi w Boliwii i nie pamięta o jego istnieniu, nie z kotem, którego nadal nie kupił ani nie przygarnął. Jack był zachwycająco realny – to tarcie materii, twarde zderzenie z rzeczywistością, Armando odczuwał na każdym kroku. O dziwo, bardzo go uspokajało. Zwyczajny facet, powtarzał sobie. Normalny. Trochę za ładny, ale i do tego można się przyzwyczaić. Z córeczką, którą regularnie dobiera (z przedszkola? szkoły? zakładu karnego o zaostrzonym rygorze?), i dla której zbiera kapsle po piwie zbyt drogim na ich kieszeń. Z którą ogląda wieczorynki. Więc chyba jednak całkiem dobry ojciec. Całkiem przyzwoity gość. Nie to, co ja, pomyślał Armando. A jednocześnie zupełnie bezbronny – z tym swoim zerowym taktem, z tą nadwrażliwością w jednych kwestiach i gruboskórnością w innych, mniej lub bardziej nieporanie wyrażaną troską, cieszący się z każdej głupoty albo chodzący z nosem na kwintę z byle powodu, a po minucie zapominający, że cokolwiek go martwiło. Nie to, co ja, pomyślał Armando. Znający swoje miejsce – czy Jack nie powiedział, że on i Armando to zupełnie inna liga? A jednocześnie z marszu stwierdził, że będzie przyjacielem Armanda – jak równy z równym.

Armando mógł się czuć gorszy. Albo lepszy. Wszystko zależało od perspektywy. Ale podczas tych krótkich, mniej więcej regularnych – z przerwą na weekend, który, jak zgadywał Armando, jest dla rodziny, tylko i wyłącznie – wizyt Armando tracił ochotę na takie porównania. Mógł odpocząć od siebie. Mógł przestać być tym lepszym (i tym gorszym). W obecności Jacka przybieranie pozy moralnej wyższości było bardzo nisko ustawioną poprzeczką. A ponieważ nie stanowiło wyzwania, Armando przestał interesować się tą dziedziną.  
Ponoć człowiek prostuje plecy i spina się przy wyższych od siebie, myślał być może z lekką irytacją tego dnia, gdy zapomniał zamknąć furtki i przechodził koło domofonu z kubkiem od kawy akurat wtedy, gdy Jack wcisnął dzwonek. Przy wyższych… A przy niższych – garbi. Naturalny pion zachowuje przy równych sobie. Albo przy zwierzętach, na które nie musi zwracać przesadnej uwagi. Właśnie tak, postanowił Armando. Tak zamierzał traktować Jacka. Jeśli chce się uważać za jego przyjaciela, niech mu będzie. Pies najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka, czemu nie? Z jego, Armanda, strony może liczyć na odrobinę uwagi, odrobinę opieki i odrobinę drapania za uchem. Ale musi też wiedzieć, że nie wolno z ubłoconymi łapami pakować się na kremową sofę w salonie. Armando nie miał sofy. Ale jeśli już musiałby mieć, to właśnie taką by kupił – i nie zamierzałby przejmować się psem. Odrobina tresury mu nie zaszkodzi. Trzeba wyraźnie stawiać granice, inaczej zwierzę się gubi. Trzeba być za nie odpowiedzialnym, w granicach rozsądku, oczywiście. I nie przywiązywać się za bardzo. Na szczęście on, Armando, zawsze wolał koty.

Wszystko szło idealnie. Armando Salazar nie opuszczał swojej pustelni. Nie wychodził do miasta. I właśnie dlatego nie zauważył, że tamtego dnia miasto przyszło do niego.


End file.
